


Skeletons in the Closet

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Elitist Mentality, F/F, Fictober 2019, Friends to Lovers, Galas, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Inferred Sex, Kissing, Mutual Pining, ReignCorp, Romantic Friendship, Tumblr Prompt, charity events, prompt 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Lena and Sam have been best friends for a long time, continuing their friendship as colleagues as they plow through the demands required of them in the name of L-Corp.  However, after one night at a Halloween gala, and after multiple drinks later, repressed feelings come hurdling out, despite the years that's passed, leaving them both to face them, once and for all.





	Skeletons in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: ReignCorp
>   * Prompt: "Can you stay?"
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


There were perks to being the CEO and owner of a major corporation. The title, the money, having the weighted voice in major decisions, the ability to do what you wanted, and the respect — although, respect is still sometimes a luxury that can be difficult to come by, especially as a woman. However, there were also necessary evils that came along with the job. Evil was a loose term of course. Its broad range could include anything, like having to schmooze with egotistical men who believed they always had the upper hand because of some reason or another, or being a constant target by the paparazzi, or like now, where she had to attend another lengthy social function; the sole reason being that she was the face of the company and _not_ because she wanted to be there.

This time, it was the Halloween Charity Gala — which honestly, could've just been called a Halloween Gala, because, weren't most of the events that were attended and hosted by the the top one percent, inherently known as "charity" events? In any case, attending one of these sometimes became a burden. It wasn't as fun as it sounded — mandated schmoozing aside, there were other things. For this particular event, there was a common 'annoyance' associated to this elite societal group. "Keeping Up with the Jones'." Mind you, it is quite a real thing. Even when it comes to Halloween costumes. And especially when in the eye of the public. Lena, wasn't like them, though. She didn't really care for this kind of charade. If she could just mail a check somewhere and have it be over with, she'd do so in an instant. Surrounding herself with narcissistic, closed-minded, exorbitantly wealthy and superficial people, even when dressed in costumes, was hardly any fun. Of course, there were a few gems who were quite the opposite, and were a pleasure to be with, but even they had teeth to bare; it was a necessary character trait that came with the territory.

So, while she would rather humbly dress up as Marie Curie or Rosalind Franklin or even Barbara Mcclintock, she had to settle for something a bit more glamorous to avoid the backchatter of looking raggedy, despite selecting designer pieces to mimic the look of one of the most prominent, historical women in scientific history. It wasn't that she cared about what they thought, it was just that she'd be extremely tired of the side glances and questioning. It wasn't worth explaining the significance of who she was pretending to be and why. It'd only be beyond most of their understanding and quite honestly, most didn't even care. They only wanted, was to make a huff about something to entertain themselves, no matter how petty it turned out to be.

To "fit in" with the rest, she decided to select Aubrey Hepburn. The woman was an worthy candidate. She was classy, beautiful, talented, and Lena did enjoy 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. Top that off with the fact that Ms. Hepburn was a humanitarian and had an honest concern for her community, and Lena was sold. Dressing as the actress wasn't uncommon, since Old Hollywood was a major source of inspiration for the wealthy when it came to 'dressing up as someone else'. 

When she got to the venue, she was greeted by familiar faces. There was schmoozing and music, catered food and flutes of champagne. More importantly though, there was wine. Sometime, after her third round, she realized that her patience was wearing thin, and that she'd rather be home in loose pajamas, make-up off, glasses on, curling up with more wine, and possibly accompanied by a book, or movie to entertain her. However, after making her charitable donation, she found out that a certain tech entrepreneur, Chase Riviche, was in attendance. Being that he was latest "hot entry" in the industry, she had to make sure to break the ice with him. It was a future investment of sorts. As these things go, you never know when a small introduction could mean the difference between selecting who his future endeavors would be with. It could later benefit L-Corp if any potential partnerships or dealings came to be, simply because there was a shake of hands, an exchange of smiles, and some backchatter. Unfortunately, Mr. Riviche has had a decent swarm surrounding him for most of the evening. For a second, Lena thought about just leaving for the evening, but, she realized that she _had_ to catch him there, or lose her chance for quite a long time.

At the bar, she ordered another glass of Merlot, opting to drink this one much slower, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

  


"Sam," Lena said, the name leaving her mouth as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Darling, I thought you weren't going to be here."

"Me too," she said, a soft smile escaping her lips. "It was a stroke of luck that the mother of Ruby's best friend suggested that they do a weekend sleepover. I honestly needed the break."

"A break?" Lena questioned with a spiteful laugh. "Of all the places you chose to spend your free time Sammy, you came here? Personally, I'd rather be anywhere but."

  


Sam just shrugged, knowing that she came here of all places, because _here_ was where Lena was, though, she wasn't about to admit that. Instead she sat down beside her best friend, reached for her glass, and opted to take a sip of whatever it was that Lena had been indulging herself with.

  


"Hm....," she said tasting the deep, rich flavor on her tongue. "Is this the same one that you hoard at the office?"

  


Lena scoffed.

  


"It's not hoarding, Sammy. It's an investment. And for your information, yes it is the same stock. Why change something that's good?"

  


Sam looked at Lena with a raised brow and a disbelieving smile.

  


"An investment? Oh really?"

Lena just gave a sly smile then leaned in close to whisper by her ear, "An investment in our sanity."

  


Sam gave a hearty laugh.

  


"Ah, of course. Because a glass or two throughout the day, plus the bourbon that you tend to drink like water when you're stressed is _such_ and investment in your sanity." She then leaned over to whisper back, "I've seen you drunk, Lena. It's not a pretty sight."

  


Sam chuckled once more as Lena swatted at her arm. She did take another healthy sip from though. Despite the teasing, she too, loved the distinct taste of Lena's top choice in Tuscan red wine, and was secretly grateful that it was easily accessible in the office for when they needed a social break.

An hour later, Lena finally got her chance to speak with Mr. Riviche, with Sam accompanying her, 'just because'. It was a rather short interaction, though unexpectedly pleasant and successful. Her patience had paid off, and now the two have a future meeting set, so that they could work out a potential business venture together based on some ideas they had floating about. After they parted ways, Lena gestured to Sam with a raised brow and a pleased look on her face.

  


"That seemed like it went well," Sam said, responding with a similar, 'unexpected-yet-hopeful' look.

"Exceptionally."

  


Lena downed the remaining sip of her wine with gusto, feeling relieved and thrilled for having a successful evening, despite the torturous wait. She then placed the glass down on the tray of one of the waitstaff that was walking by.

  


"So...you leaving?"

With a deep sigh, let out as if she'd been holding it all evening, Lena responded, "I just can't wait to leave this stuffy atmosphere, Sam. It truly is suffocating."

  


Sam's eyes softened and a weary smile formed on her face, sympathetic to Lena's frustration in having to constantly deal with the upper crust of society. And once more, Sam couldn't really argue with Lena's reasoning. She's had to face similar folks at various work events before; it really wasn't the most enjoyable of encounters. However, she happily endured it, not only because it was her job, but because Lena was always by her side.

  


"Can you stay?"

  


The words came out softer than she'd liked, and maybe it was the way she'd been running ragged the past few weeks, or the fact that despite working in the same company, their schedules hadn't allowed either of them to really see each other during the day, or maybe, it was as simple her as missing Lena.

  


"Sam?" Lena's question was more out of concern when she saw the sudden lack of enthusiasm in her friend's demeanor. There was this sort of vulnerability that came through in Sam's voice. She immediately stepped forward and put her hand on her arm. "Darling, is everything okay?"

  


And perhaps it was the cold that evening, combined with the fact she was wearing a deep v-neck cut gown at the end of October — which wasn't the warmest thing to have on — but Lena's touch radiated a sort of warmth that sent tingles through her body, and reached deep in her chest. Sam gave a warm smile in return.

  


"I'm fine. I just...I haven't been able to enjoy a night out, without a kid, or work, or even spend time with my best friend. So...stay?"

  


There was something about Sam's request, even the second time around, that Lena couldn't ignore. She's known Sam for a very long time, and could tell that the tone in her voice gave away much more than what her masked smile was trying to hide.

  


  


* * *

  


  


There was a moment in time when Lena didn't have anyone to turn to. No mother, no father, no friends. She had a brother, but the kinship they shared was...unique. Did it resemble hate? Did it resemble love? Was it all cloaks and daggers? Lena never really knew. Lex had always been a difficult person to understand, and he kept it that way. But then she found Sam. Kind, caring, brilliant, and beautiful Sam. She was more than anything Lena could've hoped for. When they'd become friends, at first, Lena was fearful that her name or her social awkwardness would turn Sam away. Back in college, Sam was the more popular one, was very social, and had plenty of friends. She was quite the opposite of who Lena was back then. But Sam...Sam never gave up on Lena, even when Lena would push her away when she was frustrated at herself and felt that she was undeserving of her friendship. There were a lot of tense moments shared, especially as Lena learned to confront her insecurities. And yet, their friendship persisted.

As deep and chaotic and frustrating as it was to deal with the difficulties of being a Luthor, while also trying to sustain the little bit of her own self and desires, Sam was there to help support Lena the whole way. On the flip side, Sam's own difficulty of coming to terms with the idea of abandonment, dealing with her financial limitations, and all the emotional turmoil that stemmed from them, nearly tore her apart, had it not been for Lena's ever present self. As their relationship became stronger, it started to be more than what the term, "best friends," could ever fully describe. Not only for all the ways that they were constantly there for each other, but also for the ways they yearned to do more.

Lena barely had the experience of love, but she believed that she felt it for Sam. There was a wanting to always be more than what they had. Though she loved every moment they shared together: the laughs, the jokes, the movie nights, the occasional outings to the beach or some club, she always wanted more. When she found herself wrapped up in Sam's arms, be it for comfort after another stressful day with her family, or joking around, or even as a quick 'hello', Lena loved it. But, at some point, she attributed that feeling to the deprivation of human touch, one that should've easily come from family. She didn't think of it as anything more than platonic at first, but all that quickly changed in one night.

They'd gotten drunk together, and Sam had become overwrought with despair when someone she'd run into from the past, called her out for being "the town's homeless girl, who used to sleep in her car". It was a wound she'd always had; a cut so deep that the scar on top never fully reflected the bleeding that still laid beneath it. She hid it well most times, but being intoxicated lowered her strength to keep those walls up. Luckily, Lena was there; she heard all of it. She came to Sam's side, berated the woman, and got her thrown out of the bar. After that, she took Sam outside for some fresh air.

  


_"Sam, look at me. Forget everything that bitch has ever said. You had some hard times, true, but you survived, Sam. You are more now than you ever were before. Look at you. You're thriving in school. You've got scholarships to pay for you until graduation. And, you're brilliant."_

  


_Lena's hands held firmly onto Sam's cheeks, forcing her to look at her as she spoke. She told Sam how wonderful she is, and how she shouldn't bog herself down with the thoughts of what she had to endure to get to where she was today. Lena then thumbed away her tears, her eyes flicked between Sam's eyes, the trail of tears down her cheeks, and her pink and supple lips._

  


_"Love, you are beautiful, and kind, and smart. What you are today, is a strong and independent woman. One could never tell what struggles you've faced in the past just by looking at you. You're—mmph!"_

  


_Lena's lips were suddenly sealed, pressed against the warm, pliant, and salty taste of Sam's lips. It took her a while to comprehend it all, but when she did, she realized her true feelings for Sam._

  


That evening, they fell asleep in each other's arms, sharing Sam's bed like they've done so a hundred times before, only this time, there was an unspoken closeness that they shared.

The next day, however, after recovering from a hangover, dealing with several rounds of vomiting, and nursing a debilitating headache, the night was never spoken of again. Lena never brought it up, as much as she wanted to. Sam made the move that night, but Sam was also emotional and drunk. Lena wanted to keep the memory blissful, worrying that if she had made any mention of it, it would've made things awkward between them. So instead, she remained quiet, always by her side, hoping that one day, Sam would once more step forward. However, that day never came, and it broke Lena's heart to learn when Sam had met a man, who she'd hope to one day be married to.

  


  


* * *

  


  


"As long as you promise me we won't have to mingle with any more of them," Lena responded, carelessly tossing her hand in the direction of the the other guests. "And, if someone does approach us, we will make every attempt to leave. No more small talk for the evening. I've had my fill. Deal?"

  


Sam chuckled, a brighter and more genuine smile radiated from her, and that alone made Lena's decision all the more worth it.

  


"Deal."

  


The two spent the remainder of the evening laughing, joking, and reminiscing about their past, keeping themselves well away from the other guests, as they remained isolated in the far corner of the venue with drinks in hand. By the end of the night, they were both well beyond the intoxication levels for driving, warranting a car service.

  


"Lena, I'm....I'm not ready to go...home," Sam stuttered, half slurring her words.

Lena laughed, "Darling, you're practically drunk out of your mind. I think it's best that we get you home."

"No one's there, Lena!" The sudden burst of frustration started them both. "I'm....I'm sorry. I just...Ruby's at the sleepover and...it's so depressing at home sometimes and—" Her rambling thoughts came to a halt when she felt a soft, warm hand on her arm.

"Then stay with me."

  


The invitation was purely innocent. Lena knew how lonely it could be to come home a place where there wasn't anyone waiting for you. She figured, at least, they could stave off the feeling for one night. Together.

The night was meant to include more reminiscing, bottles of water, 'horrible-for-you' food to gorge on, and more laughs. What Lena didn't expect though, were the soft hands that caressed her face, the nails that scratched into her scalp as fingers raked through her hair, the supple lips that tasted of lipstick and liquor that were pressed upon her own, the presence of a smoldering body pinning her up against a wall, or the frantic love-making that happened shortly thereafter.

Hours later, before falling asleep, Lena laid her head on Sam, half on her shoulder, and half on her breast. Sam was already far into dreamland, breathing heavy; the slight snore was a distant reminder of times past. It made Lena chuckle lightly at the memory. She gazed upon Sam's chest, her ribcage rising and falling with each breath, as she listened to the low thumping of her best friend's heart. She ghosted her fingertips along Sam's stomach, wanting to touch in earnest, but was taking care not to wake her. It was poetic almost. The wanting of this feeling to last, the one that'd been hidden away for years, finally resurfacing stronger than ever, though it was once more a product of an alcohol induced night. She fought back her tears at the thought that this would once more slip through her fingers, being yet another night they would never speak of again. She stretched head upwards to leave a soft kiss on Sam's chin, savoring the soft, warm skin on her lips. It caused Sam to shift unconsciously in her sleep, making it so that her body and arms fully wrapped around Lena. And as Lena found herself cocooned in Sam's warmth, her fragrance surrounding her, Lena's heart felt full and broken all at the same time. Shutting her eyes, she willed her emotions behind its walls, hoping to just live in this wonderful dream forever.

Come morning, the two were found on Lena's bed, their naked forms, modestly covered by the haplessly draped, silken, sheet shared between them. Their bodies smelled of dried sweat, day old perfume, and sex. Their skin was peppered with marks, varying in shape, size and color. There were circular, reddish marks, some, a dark shade of purple, there were tracks of raised, pink skin, imprints of teeth, and maybe even places where the skin had been broken. Then their hair, left a literal rat's nest.

Sam was the first to wake.

The sun's rays made her squint, an immediate sign that told her she wasn't home. It was never that bright in her room. She shifted slowly, pulling more of the sheet to cover herself, then turning to face the woman next to her. Despite the aftermath of sleeping together, she watched Lena's beautiful and peaceful form. Her raven hair spilled onto the white pillows, her pale skin, looking flawless and milky under the rays of the sun, the slow breathing emanating from her nose, and her face...her face was calm, no crinkling of her brow, no harsh lines across her face...there was just peace, as if there wasn't a trouble in the world. _This_ was the image that Sam longed to see Lena in. It was Lena being safe and sound, away from the harsh cruelty of the world that attempted to consume her and destroy her time and time again. It was Lena being relaxed. It was Lena being here, next to her, basking in her presence; nude and intimate. She's always wanted to be this way with her, but she never could bring herself to cause Lena any more trouble that she's had over the years. Lena had been her rock through the toughest of times, and she wouldn't be where she was today without her. When she joined L-Corp, she worked hard, not just because she was a bonafide workaholic who took pride in her work, but because she was helping Lena along, in the smallest way she could. It pushed her to work even harder.

Sam clenched the white sheet up closer to her chest, feeling the anxiety creep forth, of having to leave Lena once more, and having this moment be buried among unspoken memories. It pained her every time. She never wanted it to end, she just— 

Lena's hand reached over and touched her arm, once more sending sparks through her body.

  


"Hey, you."

  


Lena's voice was raspy, but cheerful. It made Sam chuckle.

  


"Hey yourself. That's some sexy smoker's voice you've got going on there," she teased.

  


Lena turned to face Sam, a sly smile tugging at her lips. She raised her hand, still heavy with sleep, and dropped it lazily on Sam's cheek. A mock look of shock formed on Sam's face.

  


"Lena Luthor. You did _not_ just smack me on the face first thing in the morning," she chided mildly.

  


Lena just chuckled in response.

  


"Love, it's too early for your morning sass. How about we ease into it, okay?"

  


In the many years that Sam's known Lena, this was only the second time Lena's called her that. 'Love'. The first time was the night of their first kiss. Her heart tightened in her chest from the memory that seemingly never was, the ache following thereafter as she realized this would follow that same path.

  


"I really should go. Ruby could get home at any time, and I should be there when she does."

  


They locked eyes for a moment, sharing a smile that didn't reach their eyes. The air was dense between them, preventing them from saying the words their hearts longed to say.

  


Sam broke the stare first.

She sat up, turned towards the edge of the bed, and looked down to pick up whatever items of clothing belonged to hers. However, before she got up fully, Lena captured her elbow. She turned to face Lena, sharing that same silent stare they had just a moment ago. The tension between them hung heavy in the air.

When Lena had first seen Sam start to get up, when she saw Sam's back turned away from her, and when she thought she'd lose _her_ all over again, it became too much. The tears pooled at her eyes as she started to feel the shattering of her heart once more. She thought those feelings had been buried after all those years, and yet...like their friendship, it persisted. She couldn't let her go. Not this time. Not after what they've shared.

Sam saw Lena's eyes, they were glistening the sunlight, but not with happiness, like she'd wanted. There was sorrow, and regret, and...fear. Sam immediately went on alert, fearing what had changed in a spilt second to have caused Lena so much distress. Seeing her like that, was destroying her.

  


"Lena? What's...what's wrong?" Her body turned fully to face her, dropping her clothes back to the floor, letting the thin sheet that covered her up, fall back on the bed, as her hands held onto Lena's. "Lee?"

  


And with everything she could muster, her love for Sam, the fear of losing her, the thought of this moment slipping away only to be forgotten, Lena spoke up.

  


"Can you stay?" Her voice nearly shattered at the request. Her sentiment was vulnerable, needy and pleading. And although it wasn't all communicated verbally, Sam picked up on it. A part of her was always attuned to Lena's needs.

  


Sam scooted back further into the bed, getting close enough to Lena so that her eyes could search hers, hoping to confirm what she thought Lena was trying to say. Being a numbers girl, if could place a bet, she'd guess that she was 87% sure she knew what Lena was hinting at, but, she was never a betting kind of girl. Not without more confidence that is. So she took a deep breath, blinked, swallowed the lump in her throat and responded back.

  


"Can I?"

  


It was poorly communicated, vague at best; it was a blank canvas that allowed either one of them to interpret the words and project their feelings onto them, to make it sound like whatever they wanted to hear.

Lena responded by simply weaving her hand through Sam's tousled hair, grabbing her by the nape of her neck, and forcefully pulling her towards her, allowing their lips to meet. Firmly. Sam didn't resist. Her hands cupped Lena's face, turning the moment into messy, frantic kisses; kisses that held more than their share of repressed feelings. Eventually they slowed, leaving the lazy brushing of lips against lips, until they broke for air.

Eyes closed, Sam continued to hold onto Lena's face, tilting it just enough, so that their foreheads could lean against each other. Lena's firm grasp on Sam's neck, anchored her too. And in that moment, for once, their hearts felt light, full of hope, believing that these memories won't stay locked away anymore, and what awaited them was more than they could have ever imagined.

  



End file.
